Colonel Milkshake
Colonel Robert J. Milkshake is a fictional character portrayed in the STALK HUNT media series. He is an active member in the war against Stalkers. Character STALK HUNT: Invasion Colonel Milkshake was on temporary leave from the U.S. Marines when the Stalker Invasion occured. After stocking up on tools and weapons, he came across Andrew, a civillian. Andrew enlisted help from Milkshake to find his family. Milkshake succeded, also meeting Private James, and a soldier named Jack. Together they ventured to the nearest military base, where he, James, and Jack were enlisted in the Sixth U.S. Stalk Hunt Squad. STALK HUNT: The Movie After being enlisted as an official Stalk Hunter, he is shown with his two remaining squad members, James and Jack, on a mission to kill the King Stalker. It's revealed that his entire squad was killed, leaving only the three soldiers. They are attacked by a rogue terrorist, who kills James. Jame's last action is to give Milkshake a grenade. Journeying on with Jack, they run into Devin Debow, a fellow soldier from the Fifth U.S. Stalk Hunt Squad. After some searching, they finally reach the lair of the King Stalker, who kills Jack. After Devin and the King Stalker get into a struggle, Milkshake finds the grenade given to him by James, and shoves it in the King Stalker's mouth, killing it. Milkshake and Devin have now joined forces, and await further instruction. Pre-Stalker Invasion Robert J. Milkshake was born somewhat 30 years before the Stalker Invasion. In his early days, he was mainly a high-grades student, but his main talents were clearly shown in physical activites. He developed a love of guns after taking some shooting range trips with his dad, and made his career decision at an early age - Military or Police. After some heavy debating, Milkshake enlisted in the U.S. Marine Corps at the age of 24. He quickly traveled up the ranks, reaching Staff Sargent later on. His Colonel title was coined as a nickname in his Marine days. He finished his required service, but still came back to do special missions, thwarting many terrorist plots, and saving many hostages. Thankfully, due to his military expertise, Milkshake was prepared during the Stalker Invasion. See above for a continuing story. Trivia Milkshake is actually a highly-ranked Sargent, but his friends in the Marine Corps coined the name "Colonel" due to his love of corn, popcorn, and KFC - even though the Colonel rank is no longer in U.S. Military forces. Robert Milkshake's literal last name is "Milkshake." He still is not sure if his parents were really born with the name, or if they just made it up, but he knows, as a kid, that everyone called his parents "Mr. and Mrs. Milkshake." Coincidence or not, he developed a strong love of milkshakes, and is often seen drinking one while carrying out important missions. In real life, the Colonel Milkshake name comes from the YouTube channel of the VFX artist for STALK HUNT: The Movie: kernelmilkshake. Colonel Milkshake is not planned to appear as a main or playable character in any upcoming Stalk Hunt video games. He may, however, make cameo appearances from time to time, such as rescuing the player, ect.